


put yer money where yer mouth is

by znerol



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znerol/pseuds/znerol
Summary: (dark!wayleska vid)





	put yer money where yer mouth is

**Author's Note:**

> to be completely honest, i don't know how to describe this concept. bruce is not As Good As We All Know and jeremiah never got sprayed but he's a cinnamon roll that can stab you if needed. anyway, i really hope the edit isn't that bad!


End file.
